


Оценка рисков

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DN, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Incest, M/M, a little humor, deep breathing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Они знакомы буквально пару дней, и только чудом можно объяснить то, что у Неро с такими просьбами до сих пор целы все ребра.





	Оценка рисков

— Можно... можно прикоснуться? — голос почти срывается в шепот, и Неро вжимает голову в плечи. Он готов сбежать в любую секунду, готов получить пару тяжелых ударов за дурацкие просьбы, готов даже вытерпеть злую насмешку — ругаться Данте умеет так же виртуозно, как и убивать демонов.

Но Данте вместо этого лишь тихо смеется и закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Рискни, если совесть позволяет.

К лицу Данте Неро по привычке тянется правой рукой, но, опомнившись, останавливается на полпути. Демоническая конечность хороша в бою, но в быту от нее мало пользы, да и чувствительность у нее никакая.

Оглаживая пальцами скулы Данте, Неро едва успевает удивиться тому, какой мягкой и нежной ощущается кожа, — как его руку тут же перехватывают.

— Полегче, пацан.

Данте держит крепко — достаточно, чтобы припугнуть, но недостаточно для того, чтобы сломать кости. Впрочем, он в любой момент может усилить нажим, и Неро ценит его любезность.

Хочется импульсивно прижаться щекой к тыльной стороне ладони Данте, коснуться изгиба шеи, пройтись пальцами по выпирающим ключицам, и Неро жмурится, прогоняя навязчивые видения. Они знакомы буквально пару дней, и только чудом можно объяснить то, что у Неро до сих пор целы все ребра, а сам он не достает себя из обломков стены.

— Насмотрелся? — спрашивает Данте и ухмыляется едва-едва. Неро не знает, какой ответ будет правильным, а потому неловко молчит. — Тогда вот что я тебе скажу... Ну-ка, наклонись.

Неро послушно склоняется ниже, но толком ничего не успевает сделать — другой рукой Данте сжимает его подбородок и тянет на себя. Поцелуй больше напоминает укус, болезненный и жадный, и у Неро все путается в голове. Он вроде бы хотел не этого, но... он не помнит? Зачем он вообще начинал этот разговор?

Данте чуть отклоняет голову Неро назад и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и от странности ситуации все горит внутри. Неро с трудом вспоминает, как нужно дышать, и делает первый сиплый вздох.

Дав ему пару секунд, Данте наконец заканчивает фразу:

— Если захочешь еще что-нибудь или кого-нибудь потрогать... убедись, что всегда сможешь убежать.


End file.
